


07/18: Night

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: A few months since the third years’ graduation, Undead found the time to get together for Koga’s birthday. It was difficult between Rei and Kaoru’s work schedules, and Adonis and Koga’s schedule’s as third years, but the group of four finally managed to spend a night out together.----------------------------------------I'm a day late but happy birthday Koga!





	07/18: Night

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday koga !!!!!!!!!!! i love you !!! undead loves you !!!  
> this is my second koga bday fic since i wrote one last year too holy crap!
> 
> i'm really not sure how tf to tag this so please just take it. it's not for kids. undead fucks,. thanks.

“Oh dear, our doggie overdid it on his special day,” Rei laughed, tilting Koga’s head up by the chin, looking into his inebriated eyes. He found himself sandwiched between Rei and Adonis. Kaoru was trailing slightly behind them, wobbly in his step, but not nearly as bad as Koga.

A few months since the third years’ graduation, Undead found the time to get together for Koga’s birthday. It was difficult between Rei and Kaoru’s work schedules, and Adonis and Koga’s schedule’s as third years, but the group of four finally managed to spend a night out together.

It started with karaoke, nostalgically singing their old hits (and many of their friends’), when Rei pulled out some alcohol he brought with him to celebrate. Rei and Adonis managed to conduct themselves responsibly; Adonis very nearly abstaining entirely, if not for Rei offering him a sip of his sake, a taste of Japanese culture. 

“Oogami, please try and take more care of yourself...”

“I’m not  _ drunk  _ Adonis,” Koga replied, flailing one of his arms out for emphasis. The other was slung around Adonis’s neck as they walked together.

“I never said you were intoxicated,” Adonis paused, looking up at the night sky, then down to Koga’s unbalanced steps beside him. Only a brief pause before crunching the data, “Oogami,” he looked into the other boy’s eyes, “You are intoxicated.”

“I’m not  _ drunk  _ Adonis,” Koga repeated, rolling his eyes at the boy beside him.

“You should not need to become this intoxicated to have a good time,” Adonis lectured. Sure, it may be safe, maybe even healthy, to enjoy a glass of wine time and again; but downing three strong drinks because _ ‘fuck if I let Hakaze… senpai say I can’t handle it!’ _ is probably not even comparable, nor does it have any health benefits whatsoever.

The group of four arrived at the train station, where they intended on parting ways, but they couldn’t just leave Koga like this. Granted, Koga and Kaoru were headed in the same direction, but that didn’t put Rei or Adonis at ease.

“I think,” Rei lifted a finger to his lips in thought, “Perhaps it would be best if I accompany doggie and Kaoru home.”

Adonis noted the time on a wall clock, Rei probably wouldn’t make it home by the last train if he had to take both of them home. “Sakuma-senpai, perhaps it would be best if you take Oogami home, and I can make sure Hakaze-senpai gets home safely,” he offered, “Or maybe, I can take Oogami home and you can take Hakaze-senpai home? Does that work better?” He tried to think of the best way for everyone to get home, but all the train transfers and ways home for each person felt quite daunting.

“That makes sense,” Rei nodded, “Will you be able to make it home in time from Doggie’s place?”

“I am not sure...” Adonis seemed slightly concerned, “What if we--”

“You’re too damn loud,” Koga groaned, finally having a voice in this conversation, “Jus’ stay the night Adonis. You too, Hakaze-senpai, Sakuma-s-- if it’ll stop you from bein’ so damn loud over this train bullshit, just come over.”

“What a kind boy, even if he doesn’t mean to be. Is that alright Adonis-kun, Kaoru-kun?”

Kaoru nodded, but Adonis was too polite to accept right away, “I’m not sure, I don’t want to take advantage of Oogami...”

Rei was already guiding Adonis toward the ticket gate, “Oh but he insisted, didn’t you?”

Koga nodded, tapping his train pass at the gate, trying to get Rei to shut up as fast as he could.

The train was rather packed, uncomfortably so, and Koga found himself clinging to Kaoru to keep his balance. It started with one arm around him, then they found their chests pressed together as more people boarded the train and forced their way on. Koga found something weirdly exciting about it, tension was rising, but that feeling was soon gone, replaced by some other drunk emotion.

“Isn’t it nice to see them getting along?” Rei smiled, vaguely gesturing toward Koga and Kaoru with his eyes.

Adonis only nodded.

* * *

The group arrived at Koga’s home late at night. Koga always mentioned living alone, but a soft pitter patter of footsteps on hardwood greeted them as they opened the front door.

Leon met them at the entryway, Koga kicked off his shoes and buried his face into Leon’s fluffy neck. 

_ To be fair, _ everyone found themselves thinking,  _ sober Koga would probably do that too. _

“Who’s a good boy?” Koga cooed, voice muffled by Leon’s fur, “Youuuuuuuuu~u.”

The corgi’s feet tapped against the wooden floor, skittering out of Koga’s grip and standing next to their recently discarded shoes. Koga looked betrayed.

“I’ll take him out,” Adonis offered, Koga slowly acknowledging his words, “Please eat or drink something, even a glass of water is good.” Koga just nodded, head eventually forming some kind of rhythm as he kept it up, just until he turned around and wobbled toward the kitchen with Rei and Kaoru following behind him.

Leon was a good boy, just as Koga said, wandering around before doing his business, practically dragging Adonis back to the apartment once he was done. Adonis unclipped his leash and the corgi skittered toward the kitchen, lapping up some water from a bowl that rest on the floor.

“Koga is in bed,” Rei peeked out from behind the door frame of Koga’s bedroom. As Adonis got closer he added, “Kaoru-kun is in bed too, Koga refuses to let go of him.”

Adonis raised an eyebrow at that. Kaoru didn’t seem like the type to get into bed with another man, much less with Koga.

To everyone’s surprise, Kaoru was indeed in Koga’s bed, Koga currently grabbing him like some kind of pillow.

Kaoru’s only objection to all of this was a “Stop, that tickles!” as Koga’s hair brushed against his neck.

“Should we… stop them?” Adonis questioned, looking to Rei for guidance. Koga was now licking Kaoru’s neck.

“I think they’ll be fine, Doggie and Kaoru-kun could use some time to relax,” Rei hummed, opening Koga’s closet to look for a spare futon of any sort. Koga had to have something from before he bought his bed. Even sheets or a pillow would be nice, as that bed clearly couldn’t fit all four of them tonight. “Adonis-kun, will you help me look for a spare futon? I think there might be one somewhere here,” Rei asked. Maybe it was in one of the other closets.

“I see, in that case we should let them relax. I’ll help you look for a futon.”

Koga’s apartment was rather small, the largest area was the bedroom/living area that his bed was in, so if there was a futon it couldn’t be very far. Thankfully, Rei and Adonis did manage to find one in the hall closet. They rolled it out on the floor beside Koga’s bed, covering it with sheets and adding the spare pillow that was packed with it. 

It seemed like a good idea to let Koga and Kaoru stay where they were. Rei and Adonis would share the futon. Leon seemed to be in the kitchen, there were far too many people trying to occupy Koga’s tiny room. Adonis checked on him briefly before returning to the room, once again made slightly uncomfortable by Koga and Kaoru’s presence on the bed. Rei was trying to act nonchalant about it.

“Sakuma-senpai,” Adonis cleared his throat, very certain Koga’s tongue was not in his own mouth anymore, “Should we...” The atmosphere felt different, and it was kind of uncomfortable to watch his unit-mate and former unit-mate grinding against each other on a bed. Rei said they would calm down and fall asleep! But Koga only seemed to be getting more excited.

Adonis stepped over to the bed, extending a hand but stopping short, not quite sure how to intervene. “Oogami,” he quietly stated, trying to get the other boy’s attention, “Oogami, I think it would be good for all of us to go to bed,” Adonis reasoned, as if that was the  _ only  _ problem at hand here.

Koga rolled away from Kaoru, and Adonis could see the blond’s neck was covered in slowly bruising marks. He took Adonis’s hand, pulling him toward the bed and on top of him.

“My, my, the doggie is getting feisty now that he’s sobering up,” Rei piped in, seemingly knowing it all as per usual.

He wasn’t wrong, Koga was sobering up. Sure he didn’t start making out with Kaoru 100% sober, but even as that wore off the feeling of an erection in his pants gave him enough incentive to keep going. 

“Oogami, is that true?”

“So what if it is...” Koga grumbled back, pissed at how fast Rei was able to read him. He yanked Adonis toward him, the other male not resisting in the slightest as their lips collided. Koga had his hands on Adonis’s shoulders, fingertips digging into them, t-shirt taut over skin. Koga licked his lips after they parted, using his grip on Adonis to roll him over, pushing him onto the bed space that wasn’t occupied by a drowsy Kaoru.

Adonis looked visibly startled, and Koga could feel a dip in the bed as Rei joined them. This was not the proper sized bed for four people ( _ was _ there a proper sized bed for four people?), and Koga could feel him draped against his back, breath against his ear.

“It’s not very nice to startle Adonis-kun like that, he’s a gentle boy,” Rei whispered, as if there would definitely be repercussions for that, and as if Rei was  _ definitely  _ going to be the one to carry them out. He followed through by biting Koga’s earlobe, gently grabbing that small spiked hoop between his teeth and tugging.

Koga’s vision immediately flickered to the side, to Rei’s silky hair draping past his cheek, tickling the skin. He could feel Rei tugging at his lobe via the piercing, eventually switching to the other side, to tease the two piercings that went through his cartilage. Rei started by licking them, tongue grazing the shell of Koga’s ear and leaving it slightly moist, only to nibble a bit lower along the side. He was right below the two piercings, as if they were bites left by two vampire fangs, and Rei was intent on giving him more.

Koga had quite enough of that, cheeks flushed as he closed his eyes and ground his hips down onto Adonis, “T-That’s enough, it’s fuckin’ sensitive you--”

He was about to call Rei the first derogatory thing that slipped past his lips, but he felt Adonis’s hands on his hips, holding their bodies flush against each other.

“Oogami, calm down. Sakuma-senpai is just teasing you, if you get upset you’re just giving in to what he wants,” Adonis stated, same calm demeanor as usual. Koga could hear a hint of breathiness in his voice, even he was getting excited too. That only made him more curious what Adonis would be like if he totally lost it. Despite Rei’s tongue teasing his ear, licking down his neck, Koga pulled Adonis up for another kiss. His lips were tentative, and Koga quickly took control.

“How nice to see you getting along, what good boys,” Rei cooed, as if he were watching them help each other out during a dance practice, “Kaoru-kun, isn’t Koga being well behaved?”

Kaoru opened his eyes in reaction to Rei’s voice, half lidded eyes turning toward the rest of his friends. Rei couldn’t help but notice the bruises that adorned his neck, creating quite a pretty picture with how disheveled his shirt and hair was. He licked his lips, moving closer to Kaoru and running fingers along the delicate skin of his collarbone. “I had just mentioned you being a good boy,” Rei began, fingertips tracing Kaoru’s darkened skin, “But maybe I was wrong, since you bruised up Kaoru-kun like this. Perhaps it would be wise to have Adonis-kun discipline you a bit...”

“I see… in that case...” Adonis started, taking a breath before flipping Koga over, his back to the bed.

“W-Wait a minute Adonis, y’don’t have to do what that guy says--!” Koga whined, not at all pleased to be on the bottom.

Kaoru was rather blissfully unaware of the hickeys adorning his neck, but he didn’t do anything to stop Adonis, who was currently pulling Koga’s shirt up, leaving it around his neck as he tended to Koga’s nipples. Koga looked angry at first, only to throw his head back against a pillow with a gasp as Rei pinched one just right, rolling his fingers around a sensitive nub. “Ah...” Kaoru sighed, he felt himself getting a little excited at that, “Koga-kun sounds just like a girl!” That had to be why. He was sensitive in all the same places too, Kaoru noted, watching Adonis and Rei toy with him. Kaoru still had no desire to touch him; he wasn’t  _ really  _ a girl after all, though he felt his judgment clouding with every uncharacteristically weak noise and every tremble of Koga’s chest.

“I ain’t some girl,” Koga growled at Kaoru, any menacing intent ruined by the fact Rei and Adonis had their hands all over him. Rei was the one to take things a step further, unzipping Koga’s pants, gently pulling them past his thighs before stopping, taking a good long look at Koga.

“What’re you lookin at?” Koga scowled at him.

“This is quite alright, isn’t it? No objections?” Rei asked, hands frozen where he was tugging the pants down Koga’s thighs. There probably wasn’t any going back once these pants came off.

“Idiot...” Koga’s erection was obviously straining against his underwear, in plain view to anyone who looked, “Do I  _ look  _ like I want to stop?”

“You certainly don’t,” Rei smiled mischievously, “But I wasn’t going to assume...”

Rei moved aside, leaving Koga to Adonis.

If it was just Rei and Koga, Rei might have tied Koga up to keep him down, keep him from getting too feisty. With Adonis here, there wasn’t much of a need for that, and he managed to hold Koga down rather easily. 

Though, to be fair, Koga didn’t find himself trying to resist.

Adonis was treating him nicely, hands roaming all over his chest, thumbing his nipples. If anything Koga would ask him to be rougher.

Thankfully he didn’t have to, Koga felt Rei settle between his legs, ready for the removal of his underwear, only to be startled by the faintest buzzing noise (and buzzing  _ sensation _ , as Rei pressed it to his body).

“Y-You fucker! Where did you find that?” Koga gasped, vibrations passing through the fabric of his underwear and going straight to his dick. It was a small bullet vibrator, one he was quite intimately familiar with. --But Rei wasn’t supposed to have that! Koga was sure he hid it away somewhere after last using it.

“It was under the bed, I found it earlier while looking for a futon. Is that where my doggie hides all his toys? Should I look for more?”

“No!” Koga cried out, both because he didn’t want Rei to find anything else, and because of that sweet sweet vibration. He felt Rei petting him with it, dragging it up and down the outline of his cock. Precum was beginning to seep through the fabric, sticky underwear clinging to the tip of Koga’s dick. It showed no sign of stopping; Rei dragged the vibrator across the tip of Koga’s dick, picking up some of the slickness, making sure Koga could see the glistening trail that connected the tip of his dick and the bullet vibrator. He could feel his underwear sticking to himself with sweat. “T-Take ‘em off,” Koga whined, glaring at Rei, but failing to sound menacing as the vibrator made his voice wobble.

“You even sound like a girl when you beg,” Kaoru chimed in, enjoying this a little too much more than a 100% heterosexual man should.

“Kaoru-kun, would you like to try?” Rei removed the vibrator from Koga’s body, a quiet growl coming from Koga’s closed lips.

“I don’t really want to touch a guy like this,” Kaoru shrugged, but grabbed it either way, bringing the toy to Koga’s nipples. He circled the buzzing toy around one of the nipples, then the other, never quite touching the sensitive nubs themselves. “It’s easier to forget you’re a guy when I touch you up here,” Kaoru murmured, hearing Rei laugh behind him.

Koga arched his back toward the toy, breath hitching as the vibrator got closer and closer to a sensitive area. Adonis was also taking over where Rei left off, his blessed kindness finally pulling Koga’s sticky underwear from his body.

“Oogami, you’re very excited,” Adonis noted, eyeing the straining head as it bounced free from the fabric. Precum oozed out, slowly dripping down Koga’s length, settling at the small silver patch of hair at the base. Adonis felt Rei take his hand, setting it along Koga’s length, Adonis’s fingers clenching of his own accord once he realized what Rei wanted him to do.

“I’m sure he’ll love it if you pet him like this.”

Adonis nodded, dragging his eyes from Rei to focus on Koga. He could feel him twitching in his grasp, and every now and then there’d be a tremor that would run through Koga’s thighs. 

“Kaoru-kun,” Rei hummed, tilting Kaoru toward him by the chin, taking his lips in a kiss and reveling in the surprised expression. The vibrator slipped from his grasp, rolling down Koga’s chest and off to the side, where Adonis picked it up for better use.

“S-Sakuma-san, hold on,” Kaoru stuttered, slightly leaning back, just enough to part their lips. “You know I’m--”

“Does it really matter?” Rei questioned, sliding his hand over the front of Kaoru’s pants, “Call yourself whatever lets you sleep at night, but,” he grasped at Kaoru’s clothed dick, “Do you really want me to leave you like this?”

Kaoru shook his head, not wanting to utter anything one way or another. Damn that Rei Sakuma charm. 

Rei kissed him once more, working his way into Kaoru’s pants, only pausing to occasionally help Adonis out, showing him when to slow down as Koga got too excited. He could hear Koga grumbling and growling to himself as he was cut off from yet another orgasm, yet he was still far too proud to beg for it.

Koga groaned loudly whenever Adonis stopped, frustratedly tilting his head back on the pillow, flexing his hips in the hopes of finding any contact. He was sure he was leaking onto his sheets, cut off from too many orgasms to count, Adonis’s gentle hand (guided by Rei of course, that bastard) the cause of all this. 

Once more Koga heard the dreaded “Adonis-kun~” from Rei’s lips, meaning the other boy would take his hand off him, that lovely now-slick hand that would tease his cock, and Koga would sink into an even deeper pit of frustration, aroused so hard he couldn’t think straight.

“F-Fuck, shit, Adonis, y’gotta… t-touch...” Koga gasped, he was hesitant to say it. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. To beg for it. He refused to turn into an absolute mess, sobbing for relief.

“Koga,” Rei spoke the name so familiar to him, “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Koga looked over to Rei, eyes slightly teary. Rei brushed hair from his face with one hand, the other hand seemed to be quite busy with Kaoru.

“You’ve been so patient, I think Kaoru-kun is ready for you now,” Rei smiled, looking down to where his fingers met Kaoru’s well-prepared hole, “He’s quite flexible.”

_ “What.” _ Koga and Kaoru echoed.

Koga’s shock was short term, all too ready to bury himself deep within his senior’s ass and finally get the relief he so rightfully thought he deserved. Rei moved out of the way, gently removing his fingers from Kaoru, spreading his legs so Koga had easy access. He found Kaoru’s hole easily, slick and shining with lubricant.

“H-Hey, Koga-kun, give me some time to adjust okay. Be gentle, I’ve never--”

Koga was halfway in before Kaoru could finish that plea, the latter choking back a throaty gasp as Koga entered his virgin hole. Koga pushed all the way in far too fast, Kaoru’s knees nearly touching his shoulders, one of Koga’s hands on either side of his head. He could smell Koga’s sweat, and his pupils were dilated with arousal.

“Ha-Hakaze…-senpai,” Koga gasped, still reluctant to give him the proper title. Relief washed over him as he felt Kaoru squeeze around him; he could feel as good as he wanted, and nobody was going to stop him. Kaoru looked so meek below him, and Koga couldn’t help but tease him a bit, get a little revenge. “Hakaze-senpai, ya look just like a girl from this angle,” he grinned. Koga had no idea what a girl would actually look like from this angle, but he could guess based on enough AVs. Kaoru closed his eyes in response, a hand covering his embarrassed cheeks as Koga snickered at him once more.

Koga gave a single roll of his hips, skin slapping against skin as he thrust into Kaoru.

“Aa-h… Koga-k--” Kaoru gasped, dick bobbing between them as Koga jostled his body around.

Damn it felt good to be the one in control, “It’s like you’re made for this,” Koga gasped, “Ya called me a dog in highschool but who’s the bitch now?” He was close, that was no surprise. It was a combination of all the edging earlier, and now Kaoru’s reactions to all of his teasing (and Kaoru’s ass of course). He found himself uttering a brief warning, “I… I’m gonna--”

Kaoru waited for Koga to pull out, eyes going wide when he realized he had no intention to. “Koga-kun really? This is gross, I don’t want to feel another guy’s...” Kaoru trailed off, gasping as Koga hit him just right, perfectly timed such that he didn’t have to say exactly  _ what  _ he would be feeling inside him, “I’m going to have to feel that leaking out of me!”

Koga pulled Kaoru close, flush against him, a quiet yet satisfied groan of relief as he emptied himself inside of him. Still panting, Koga leaned close, “You won’t feel it coming out of ya, I’m in real deep~”

“Gross! Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“It’s not gonna come out, it’s so deep in you you’re gonna get knocked up,” Koga laughed, enjoying the role reversal of teasing Kaoru far too much for his own good.

“This kouhai is disgusting Sakuma-san, I’m getting soft--!” He rolled his head on the pillow, looking over to Rei, where Adonis was rolling a condom on him.

“There there, Kaoru-kun, you could have stopped him if you really wanted to,”  _ but I feel like you enjoyed that far more than you’d ever let on _ , Rei smiled, laying on the bed beside them. “I have a better use for his mouth, doggie, come here!” Rei said, as if he was calling a real dog, going so far as to call him a “good boy” when he begrudgingly pulled out of Kaoru to come sit between his legs. “You were so rough with Kaoru-kun, but I’ll be a bit nicer, that’s why I have this on,” he noted, pointing to the condom.

Koga stuck his tongue out, feeling the heavy weight (and latex-y odor) as Rei brought his dick to Koga’s mouth. He tentatively took the head, closing his lips around it and running his tongue along the slit. Well, where the slit would be if he could get to it. This damn old man and his safe sex.

That thought of ‘safe sex’ was quickly washed away as Koga felt Rei’s fingers tangling in his hair, guiding him down further and tugging him up as he pleased. Every now and then Koga would look up at him, golden eyes meeting red ones, and every single time Rei just looked so damn pleased with himself. 

Koga could feel Rei pushing himself down his throat, unprepared muscle contracting on the head. Throaty noises spilled forth as Koga tried not to choke. He finally had a rhythm down, only to break it with a gasp as he felt Adonis behind him, a hand on his ass.

“Oogami, I’m behind you,” Adonis warned, slightly too late.

Koga closed his eyes and rocked his hips as Adonis pressed a slick finger against him, massaging his hole before slowly pushing in. It was getting hard to concentrate with Rei and Adonis in him on either end. It was a complete assault on his senses; especially when Rei would push in _ just so _ , and his nose would end up in that musky patch of hair at the base of Rei’s cock.

Saliva dripping from Koga’s lips, Rei found himself well enough prepared, now it was all riding on Koga. He gently tugged Koga off, the younger boy taking some much needed breaths of air. Adonis was still preparing him, now two fingers inside, diligently loosening him up so that absolutely nothing would hurt. Koga may have come once, but Rei could tell he was definitely still enjoying himself.

“Once you’re ready,” Rei began, gesturing to himself, hand on the base of his dick, “I’m waiting for you.”

Koga swallowed, resting his head on Rei’s thigh as Adonis continued to prepare him. All he could smell was Rei’s sweat and arousal.

“Is three too much?” Adonis asked, tip of a third finger pressing against Koga’s hole.

Koga shook his head, but Rei answered for him as well, “Three should be fine, I’m sure he’s used to more.” Koga glared at Rei, going wordless as Rei added, “But he can correct me if I happen to be wrong about that.”

Adonis was put at ease, adding the third finger. Adonis’s hands were larger than his own, so Koga already felt more full than usual. “Oogami, if it’s too much, please let me know. How many fingers do you usually use?” Adonis asked innocently, but Koga didn’t miss the devilish smile that crossed Rei and Kaoru’s faces. Adonis genuinely cared about preparing him, but these fools had other plans.

“That’s right Koga-kun,” Kaoru started, “How do you usually do it?”

Koga stayed silent, face heating up as he pushed it further into Rei’s thigh. 

“You should inform us,” Rei added, nudging his cheek, “Adonis-kun doesn’t want to hurt you.”

Koga grumbled against Rei’s skin, finally answering with, “Shut the hell up.”

“We’ll just have to assume three then. You always seemed like a  _ four  _ kind of guy,” Kaoru snickered.

“Why the hell would you say that? Don’t get so high n’ mighty for someone who was cryin’ about gettin’ messy earlier.” That shut him up. Adonis eventually withdrew his fingers, deeming Koga ready. 

Koga decided to try Rei on for size, straddling him and sinking down on his cock as if it was nothing. He could feel Adonis and Kaoru’s eyes on him, or on Rei, or on where they were  _ connected _ . Koga felt no stage fright as he raised himself up, riding Rei’s cock as the other man comfortably watched, occasionally raising a hand to his mouth to cover a lewd gasp or expression. 

Adonis took Koga’s jaw in his hand, tipping his head toward him for a kiss. It was probably the most gentle thing to occur in this room all night, and of course it came from Adonis.

Kaoru didn’t seem content with just watching. He took the vibrator from earlier, slicking it up quite a bit, and pushed it in alongside Rei before turning it on. There were no clear controls on that thing, so he just set it somewhere between the minimum and maximum. Koga’s reaction was almost immediate.

“What the hell  _ whatthehell! _ ” Koga cried out, “ _ You can’t fucking do that! _ ” Rei was already a decent size, Kaoru didn’t need to add anything!

“I did, and it went in easily,” Kaoru replied, pushing the vibrating toy in alongside Rei’s cock. He could see both Rei and Koga react, it was hitting them both in such sensitive places.

“Aa-ah… Kaoru-kun, t-that’s...” Even Rei’s voice was getting shaky. This thing was powerful. Kaoru hardly had to move it anymore, he could see it going in and out of Koga, the small cord connecting it to the battery box the only visual indication it was in there.

The added sensations did nothing to hinder Koga’s movements. He spent extra time gyrating his hips, really feeling it move inside him.

Of course, the vibrator was nice, but there was surely something else that could fit inside Koga.

Something Kaoru had been dying to put in since Koga so  _ rudely  _ had his way with him earlier.

It didn’t make him happy to fuck a guy or anything, but…

Well, when he slipped out the vibrator (both Koga and Rei had to catch their breath) and positioned the head of his dick up to Koga’s hole instead, he’d be hard pressed to think of a better descriptor.

_ “Shit!” _ Koga gasped, feeling something else teasing his hole, “That’s not a fucking toy,  _ what the hell are you doing! _ ” He grabbed Rei’s shoulders for dear life, chest to chest with the other man as Kaoru made room for himself..

Koga felt so… tight. It was the only thing Kaoru could focus on. Then again, it wasn’t just  _ Koga  _ he was feeling. Rei was also against him too... --And thank god, Rei was wearing a condom. It would be kind of weird to touch dicks with another man.

“O-Oogami are you okay?” the sweet voice of reason interrupted.

Koga was silent a bit, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes, but he answered, “Yeah, ‘m good...” completely unwilling to back down. He could feel Rei and Kaoru stretching him out, his abused hole coated with lube as Kaoru pushed in deeper, giving Koga sensations he didn’t even know existed. He felt powerless between them, open-mouthed panting until Rei craned his neck up, sliding their lips together. His lips were parted but Rei bit at them anyway, canines nibbling Koga’s lower lip, fairly certain every nerve in Koga’s body would be played with before the night was done. Koga wasn’t doing much for moving (to be fair, Rei couldn’t blame him) and he found it rather difficult to move with Kaoru doing most of the work.

Koga was facing Rei, so all Kaoru could reach was his back, and it was getting quite the rough treatment as Kaoru felt Adonis behind him, thumbing his nipples. “A-Adonis-kun,” Kaoru whined, struggling with the sensations coming from all three of them. His chest was flushed, but it felt like all the heat in his body was travelling toward his groin, and it was only a matter of time before he had to expel it.

Adonis pinched Kaoru’s nipples, lightly pulling at them before mouthing at his neck, taking care to not cause more bruising. Kaoru seemed lean and delicate, but he was toned from recent dancing and surfing, and Adonis could admire that.

Kaoru came faster than he expected, dick pulsing in the tight heat of Koga’s ass. He coated Rei’s dick and Koga’s insides with his release, pulling out almost immediately as he became oversensitive. Some of it leaked out of Koga, thick white fluid dripping from his ass, the rest of it held in by Rei.

“Kaoru-kun, you really filled him up didn’t you?” Rei looked to Koga, faces so close their foreheads were touching, “Can you move? Did Kaoru-kun tire you out?”

Kaoru seemed just as tired out. His body felt like jelly, and he wasn’t sure he could move from Adonis’s lap.

Koga hardly responded, only uttering a brief and confused, “wait a minute...” as he felt Rei slip out of him, swapping their positions on the bed. Koga was on his back, head comfortably against a pillow, another pillow resting below his hips. 

This seemed like a better angle anyway; Rei held Koga by the hips, sinking back into him. He wasn’t as tight as he was when both Kaoru and Rei were there, but he certainly made up for it in how slippery he was. Rei was able to push in hard and fast, the noise of skin slapping skin (and whatever wetness was between them) the most audible sound in the room.

“Are you going to come again?” Rei looked between them, Koga’s dick just as erect as before. Dark hair covered his face due to the angle, and he looked ever so alluring to Koga as he used one hand to push it from his face, practically inviting Koga to try. “If you do it like this it’ll get all over yourself, or maybe that’s what you like?” Rei hummed, Koga was a messy boy, he’d probably enjoy it.

Koga could hardly form words. Rei was so close, and he could still feel what Kaoru left inside of him. He tightened around Rei, feeling the other boy stop, only shallow thrusts of his hips coming forth as he repeatedly pounded at the same spot within Koga. It was frustratingly deep but not deep enough. He wanted every single bit of Rei, but he could feel him tremble as he wrapped his legs around Rei’s hips.

Rei couldn’t help it as he came, a long sigh drawn from his throat, followed by Koga’s name. The condom was filling up between them, fluid trapped between the latex barrier. Rei gently removed himself from Koga, watching the younger boy’s hole spasm around nothing, milky white fluid threatening to drip out. He removed the condom, leaning toward Koga, lips barely touching as Koga’s eyelids fell shut from a brief kiss.

Now was as good a time as any, and Rei held the condom over Koga’s lips, cum slowly dripping out and landing in Koga’s open mouth. 

It only took a moment for the surprise to register on Koga’s face, eyes going wide and closing his lips in protest, only to get it dripping down his face. Honestly the former scenario seemed preferable, and Koga opened his lips once more, begrudgingly.

“Don’t waste a drop,” Rei smiled, watching it pool on his tongue, eventually leaving the used condom at Koga’s lips.

Koga’s teeth gnashed at the latex, spitting out the humiliating article with a red face. “What the hell is your problem? You coulda’ tied that shit off like a normal person.” Rei only yawned in response, prompting an “I’m talkin’ to you!” from Koga.

Rei paid it no mind, gently lowering himself to the futon on the floor, “Let me rest up a bit, I’m getting too old to keep up with you.”

Was he serious. Was he really going to sleep in the middle of a foursome (now threesome)?

It seemed that way, because he didn’t respond to anything Koga said to him afterward.

Kaoru and Adonis were still, thankfully, awake. Adonis was grinding against Kaoru’s thigh, only stopping to take Rei’s place above Koga.

“Oogami,” Adonis said, his face was flushed, and he looked like he had something he wanted, but didn’t know what to say. Koga could feel his dick straining against his thigh, and he was fairly certain Adonis hasn’t gotten off during all of this, and Koga had no idea how he was that patient. With how big and thick Adonis felt against him, Koga was certain they had saved the best for last.

“Yeah?”

“If you’re too tired, we don’t have to, but,” Adonis looked to the used condom on Koga’s chest, avoiding his gaze, “I want you.” His face was red, and Koga could feel his dick twitch against him as he said it.

Leave it to Adonis to say the most embarrassing shit. 

“The hell Adonis,” Koga scoffed, “You want me to be like, _ ‘Here, just take me!’ _ ? You know I want it, don’t keep me waitin’!” Koga felt the head at his entrance, and only glared at Adonis as if it say,  _ “Yeah, go on.” _

It wasn’t nearly as thick as Rei and Kaoru (combined, of course) but Adonis went in  _ deeper _ , nearly making Koga see stars when he was all the way in.

“Goddamn Adonis,” Koga grunted, insides sensitive, especially the part that Adonis just barely managed to reach.

“S-Sorry,” the other boy slowed himself, “Should I stop?”

“No--!” Koga gasped, “Hell… can’t you read the mood? If you stop I’ll fuckin’ kill you.”

“Koga-kun is so needy,” Kaoru spoke up, languidly brushing some hair from Koga’s face. 

Koga growled, ignoring the taunt as he felt Adonis hit his most tender spot, grabbing at the boy above him and clawing at his back. Adonis was sweating and breathing heavy, keeping up a pace that only an athlete could manage.  

“Aa-hh… Shit,” Koga groaned aloud, hips shaking and toes curling as he came for the second time that night. Hardly anything came out, but that didn’t stop Koga from flexing his hips, as if he was pushing out every last drop he could.

Adonis held his hips down, feeling Koga’s ass tighten around the base of his dick. He rode out the spasms, unapologetically finishing inside Koga as well, his own release mingling with Kaoru’s. Adonis arched his back, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat as he coated Koga’s inner walls with his release. He pulled out all too soon, not wanting to trouble Koga, and thick globs of semen followed him, forcing it’s way out of Koga’s ass.

It felt disgusting, and Koga only told himself he’d close his eyes for a moment  _ (just a single moment) _ before getting out of bed to get something to clean himself off. One moment turned into many as exhaustion overtook him, dozing off into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

Koga’s head ached as he woke up, sunlight streaming past the window doing nothing to help.

So this was a hangover.

Koga pulled the covers over his head. It felt too warm to wrap himself up, but he had to do anything to stop the light.

He briefly recalled how he landed himself in this predicament. Alcohol, definitely. A lot of it.

He had some crazy horny drunk dream too, but he tried not to think about that. There was someone next to him in bed, and it would be awful to wake up with any kind of boner. Judging by the blond hair, it was Kaoru. His no-homo attitude would only make things worse.

Completely preoccupied by his thoughts, Koga failed to notice the necklace of hickeys hiding under that messy blond hair.

**Author's Note:**

> my kink is post-repaymentfes reikoga occasionally calling each other by their names.  
> kudos if you agree. breathe if you agree.


End file.
